


i can't excite you anymore

by swaggyabby



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oh god, this may leave you in a negative mindset, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swaggyabby/pseuds/swaggyabby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which harry likes mysteries and loves louis. harry knows what louis likes and what he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can't excite you anymore

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first larry oneshot and i don't know why i wrote this i'm so upset i just really liked the plot idk i came up with in it the shower

how they met isn't important. neither is their first date, first kiss, first time- firsts aren't important, but it's how they fell apart is what matters. their last date was almost a month before the end, their last kiss almost a week before, and their last time a mere two weeks.

the date:  
"what the hell does that mean?" louis asks. he doesn't mean it rudely, he's just confused.  
"it doesn't mean anything," cackles harry, trying to defend himself. "it just means i like when people aren't that easy to figure out."  
"am i easy to figure out?'  
"i dunno, lou. there's not much left to figure out with you though."  
"what does _that_ mean?" there's a small crack in louis' voice and he thinks _ohmygodharrysboredofmeamireallythatboring_.  
"it doesn't mean anything either! we just know everything about each other, and it's okay that you're not a mystery." harry can see that his boyfriend is upset but it's true, he loves louis how he is.  
louis gives a small 'okay' before going back to eating his mediocre lasagna. harry furrows his brows and the silence is mutual and somewhat tense.  
"okay, babe, are you like- not going to talk tonight?" harry wonders, more concerned than annoyed.  
"no, i'm just going to be a mystery." they both laugh it off easily.  
from that night on, louis decides that it's best if he does't use his voice as his diary.

the sex:  
it's after a gruesome day of work on both of them that harry brings louis a few roses, as an apology for what he's not sure he did wrong. louis isn't his talkative self anymore and harry can see from the way his eyes changed from oceans to ponds that something is wrong.  
he finds louis curled up in the bed they share with tear stained sheets and red cheeks. harry doesn't say anything, but puts the flowers down and joins louis, petting sweet butterfly kisses onto his skin.  
"i-" kiss "love-" kiss "you-" kiss "so-" kiss "much." kiss.  
louis smiles but doesn't reply.   
the kisses get more frequent and passionate as harry reaches his lips. sweet words and meaningful cliches are one sided while harry undresses them both. and louis barely utters a single sound when harry sucks him off.  
harry relentlessly drives into him, trying to mask the wetness that began to sprout in his eyes. louis smiles a sad smile after he comes and lets harry release in his mouth. the rest of the night is bittersweet and harry is the big spoon.

the kiss:  
the last kiss was the breaking point. every night that week, harry had come home late and drunk, or not come home at all. though, every morning louis would get up and attempt to make breakfast for the both of them and sit through another meaningless apology. they both knew that if they didn't fix something, there would be nothing left to fix.  
it's not too late that harry comes home one night, and it's earlier than most, but he's past drunk. he slurs his words trying to convince louis he's not drunk and he _really_ needs a blow job. he's pushing himself onto louis in a way that he would never do soberly.  
their last kiss was a lot like most of their relationship towards the end- forced and one-sided.  
and harry wakes up the next morning with a hangover and a breakfast for two.

the end:  
louis wakes up in an empty bed in an empty room with an empty closet that he assumes is full. he sighs and trudges to the den, expecting to find harry sprawled upon the love seat, but instead finds nothing of the sort. the kitchen is empty too, he knows that even before his eyes lay upon the silence. he thinks that he should be panicked; he's not. he begins to make breakfast for two, because he's just sure that harry will come in with a massive hangover any second. he reaches into the cabinet and realizes that the big pans are missing, so he settles on a smaller one. his mind only starts to race when he sees the note on the package of bacon in the fridge. he's pulled down by his heart and sinks onto the floor and holds he unopened note in his lap.  
 _'louis,'_ it reads, and louis isn't sure he can read any further. as he unfolds the paper, the words are a foreign language and the letters are hieroglyphics.  
 _'you don't need to make me any breakfast, i'm not drunk and i'm not coming back. i feel like a downright prick leaving like this, and i know i am, but i can't even meet your eyes anymore. i swear to god i love you more than anything in this world, never doubt that. lately, though, you've been so distant and i think i told you 'i love you' a few too many times. i feel like you're bored and that hurts me so fucking much and please don't fight me on this because i've tried to talk to you about it but you just smirk and give me a cuddle. it hurts so much and i just can't bear hurting like that._  
'please don't try to contact me, i'm changing my phone number and i'll call you if i want to. don't try to find me, boo. much love -harry'  
louis tries to regain his breathing enough to stand up and walk to the shower. he doesn't cry, because harry styles likes mysteries.


End file.
